


When The Universes Collide

by roseselenite



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseselenite/pseuds/roseselenite
Summary: Rouxls is still trying to get used to his life without being in the castle and working for the king, but he’s having his troubles coping. However one day, Lancer wakes him up and tells him about how there’s portals to a new timeline! Rouxls doesn’t believe him at first, but after hearing from Ralsei and Kris it just might be the truth. With that, he joins their adventure!He expects to master his art in puzzles but maybe, just maybe, he’ll find love where he least expects it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( i’ve wanted to do something metakaard related for a while but i wasn’t sure how these two would ever be able to meet up without it being an au... but then i realized! hey, why not make the timelines collide? and here we are!
> 
> rouxls doesn’t have the biggest role in this chapter but i promise it’ll change by the next!)

**I HAVE PUT PLENTY OF THOUGHT IN THE DECISION I’VE MADE.**

**I WASN’T SURE IF CHOOSING TO DO THIS WOULD BE THE BEST OF IDEAS, AS INTERESTING AS IT IS**

**BUT I’VE DECIDED.**

**JUST TEMPORARILY.**

**WILL YOU BE ABLE TO VISIT THE OTHER UNIVERSE**

**THERE ARE ONE IN MANY PORTALS**

**THAT WILL BRING YOU TO UNDERTALE.**

**FIND ANY OF THEM AND YOU’LL BE ABLE TO ENTER.**

**BUT DO NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO THE PEOPLE AND MONSTERS IN UNDERTALE**

**IT WILL ONLY HURT YOU IN THE END.**

**HEED MY WARNINGS**

**EXPLORE VAST LANDS**

**AND**

**...**

**HAVE FUN**

**...  
**

**:)**

=====

Slowly opening his eyes, Rouxls had awoken from a lengthy slumber. Still groggy, he decided to do some small stretches in bed until he was awake enough to move out. After Rouxls did that and pushed the blankets off of himself, he made his first step onto the floor.

But as he did, he stepped on something vaguely... squishy? It even made the noise of a squeaky toy when it was stepped on. 

He looked down to process just what he stepped on, only to realize that it wasn’t a thing, it was Lancer.

Lancer didn’t seem the slightest bit upset about being stepped on. Actually, he seemed extremely excited about something! But in Rouxls case? It caused him to almost fall backwards and nearly have a heart attack! “Gah—! What didst I telleth thee about doing that? Especially when I have just awoken from my peaceful slumber! Even if I do not work alongside the king now, I needeth my beauty sleepe-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He sighs, making a blep with his tongue and not paying attention to a single thing the ex-duke was saying. Instead he pushes the conversation to what he was excited about! “But lesser dad! Lesser dad! Did you know?”

“...Know _what_?”

“There’s a portal to another timeline out here! We really gotta find it!” He says, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Portal...?” Rouxls stares bewildered, blinking between words. “...Timeline...?”

Rouxls turns his gaze back towards his bed and tries to hop back in. “Maybe I need to back into slumber after all...”

“No you don’t!” Lancer held onto Rouxls’ leg quite aggressively. Even if Lancer was a miniscule creature, he did have some pretty impeccable strength for someone so small. It managed to keep Rouxls in his place and stop him from doing what he wanted. “I’m bringing you to my friends!”

Rouxls sighed, running a hand through his mop of silver hair. “If’t be true, I can only desire that this mishap will not get the both of us killed.”

“It won’t! Jeez!” Lancer says with a pout. “Besides, even if it was dangerous we’ll find a way to not die! I mean, this is Kris, Ralsei, and Susie we’re talking about!”

“Right... right...” Rouxls looks at him, Rouxls still seems to be unconvinced. The DESIRE to SLEEP only grows stronger in the ex-duke. However, Lancer had high DETERMINATION to bring Rouxls with him and he won’t be letting Rouxls sleep any time soon! “Come on!” Lancer exclaims, “We’re meeting up with my friends NOW!”

Lancer then starts pulling Rouxls’ leg and moves him away from his bed, causing Rouxls to hit the ground face first. Rouxls had instantly groaned from the impact, but he was more than thankful that his room was carpeted. If not? He would’ve lost a ton of HP. However, Lancer was now dragging Rouxls across the floor, which will lead him to some rug burns he may have to heal later.

\- - -

After a while of walking, pain, and using homemade burn ointments, Lancer and Rouxls ended up in the forest that was near the castle they used to live in. It’s far too familiar to Rouxls, that it almost makes him tense because he remembers walking to the castle so vividly. He could also remember butchering the signs to throw Kris off as they did puzzles; he did that all for the sake of the King. Rouxls’ seemingly unpleasant thoughts were put on a hold when he notes the familiar group of friends up ahead.

“Um...” Ralsei squints at Rouxls, then turns back to look at Lancer. “Any reason why Rouxls is here...?”

“I wanted him to come with us! He needs more fun stuff in his life, ever since he’s gotten away from dad he’s been extremely bored!”

“Hey!” Rouxls shouted, “Don’t tell your company about thine sorrows!”

That caused Susie to laugh right away, “Wow, talk about a total loser! He hasn’t even tried to make his crappy puzzles?! Laaaame!”

That caused Ralsei to frown and stare at Susie with puppy eyes, “Susie, please be a little more nicer... Rouxls has been locked up in that castle for a long time. So now that he’s out he’s going to be a little alienated and depressed. I know that feeling well...” Ralsei pauses, “...I mean... I’ve been through it too... until I’d met all of you.”

Ralsei then looks at Rouxls with a bright smile on his face, contrasting the attitude he had just a while ago. “But anyways, please don’t let her words get to you! We’ll let you join us on our adventure! We would love a new friend!”

“Is that so!?” Rouxls’ eyes sparkled and he couldn’t help but smile at the kindness that was given to him at that moment. “Thou are kind souls!” He exclaimed delightfully.

“Yeah, really! Kris and Susie would be okay with it too!”

Kris had nodded and smiled, they were a little awkward about it, but they were totally okay with Rouxls being on their team.

“Uhh...” Susie looked over at Ralsei absolutely bewildered, “I didn’t exactly-“

Ralsei ignored Susie’s retort and focused more on talking to Rouxls instead.

“Now, let me explain. In my dream last night, I could hear a voice telling us about a new universe. It was weird! Kris told me they dreamed about it too! I know it had a name, but I can’t quite remember it...”

Kris spoke up after moments of silence, “UNDERTALE. I think that’s what it’s called.”

“Oh!” Ralsei exclaimed, pointing a finger up in the air, you could practically see a lightbulb pop up above his head too. “It _was_ called UNDERTALE!” 

Ralsei continued to explain to Rouxls after he struck a mental goldmine with the name of that universe.  
“We know nothing about it so far, but it seems like the voice speaking to us wanted us to figure that out on our own! The portals won’t be open forever and we’re not too sure on how long it’ll be until they close. But we do hope we’ll have enough time to explore it, so we’re trying to find a portal as quickly as we can!”

“So...” Rouxls stared at Ralsei in disbelief, then gave his kid that same look. “...Thou truly wasn’t wronge, perhaps?”

“Nooope!” He grins. “Didn’t dream it myself, but when my friends have the same dream at once it _must_ mean something!”

Rouxls fixed his gaze back on everyone else, now showing his trademark grin on his face. “So what art we waiting for? Let us find this portal and head in to embark on our quest! If thou does deal with some pesky enemies, thou canst confide in me to give them the trickiest puzzles! They’ll be trapped for many nights when I set them up!”

“Please... no puzzles...” Susie snarls in annoyance, even if the puzzles wouldn’t be directed at her she couldn’t bare to even watch the stupidity unfold.

“Uh...” Ralsei didn’t want to blow Rouxls off, he really didn’t. But to be honest, those puzzles would do nothing. It wouldn’t even make a good distraction because it’d only work for a few seconds before the creatures learned to break out of it. Smiling nervously, he tells Rouxls “Oh no! We’ll be fine! But we can uh, tell you when we’ll need help from you!”

“That would be fine by me.” Rouxls replied.  
But now he’s impatiently eager to find that portal! He zooms quickly away from the group, running to find a portal to the new universe.

“Hey...!” Ralsei blubbered and ran with him, “W...Wait up... please!” Susie and Kris had then followed quickly in silence.

After they searched around the forest, they had found a purple door that had a variety of chips in the door, if one looked closely they could also see some debris on the ground beside it. It also seemed to have an insignia that Kris and Ralsei would detect easily as it was one they’d see fairly often. 

“This insignia does look familiar...” Ralsei goes to analyze the door and take everything in, once he realizes what it is, he speaks up. “...It’s the symbol of the Delta Rune!”

“-The same one that’s on my mom’s robes... I think the doors the same color as them too.”

“-This door could be from the prophecy, Kris. It might mean something! This just might be the portal to the other world!”

“Well if it is-“ Susie interrupted, “Let’s go in!”

“Right.” Kris replied. “I think we should. It’s too much of a coincidence to just ignore it. I don’t think I’ve seen this door in the forest until today.”

“Susie’s right!” Lancer exclaimed, “I really wanna check out the insides of this door!”

“Well if everyone says so...” Ralsei replied, “I say we go in!”

Then after that, everyone made their way inside of the door. A few seconds later, they all end up in a dimly lit tunnel. Susie and Kris walk in without worries since they’ve done this a variety of times. Ralsei seems to look around anxiously while Lancer is trying to run ahead. Rouxls is nervous himself and sweating because of the new surroundings and because of Lancer’s reckless activities in the tunnel. With that, quickly grabs Lancer and carries Lancer on his back with a sigh, telling him that doing that was an absolutely terrible idea.

After what seemed like hours walking inside of the tunnel, they finally reach the light at the end the path. Walking in it, the other universe unveils itself in front of them.

_And so, the adventure begins for both The Legendary Heroes and Rouxls..._


	2. The Journey to a New World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( WHEEZES sorry this chapter took a while!! i had to look through undertale to make sure i get the group traveling in the right path frisk did plus it ended up being a lot more words than expected! i’m also very thankful for the love and support all of you have given me! <3 i never expected this story to get as much kudos as it did- and its 37 for the first chapter alone! i hope you all enjoy the future chapters to come! 
> 
> i also promise we’ll get to the metakaard development after this chapter [wink] we just had to get through the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’ first ;) ))

The first thing the group had noticed about the area now in their vision was the fact it was rather dimly lit and it was hard to see some things ahead. However, the vibrant violet areas seemed to have contrasted that darkness and added some light to the room, making some parts rather easy to be seen.   
Another thing to note was that it was practically spotless! If one didn’t know what it truly was, they’d assume it was a castle judging by how clean it was. Actually, Rouxls thought that away, instantly making a comment about it. “Is this a castle?”

“Possibly!” Ralsei exclaimed with optimism, pacing up the marble stairs up to the top. “Let’s go search around and see what it is!”

“Yes. That would be valorous for one to followeth.” Rouxls says as he makes his step onward, the others then go to join him.

The first thing they notice in their first steps into the new universe is a puzzle. They’d think someone would’ve solved it by now but it seems to have reset itself! Suzie seems to be greatly peeved. She wanted to avoid puzzles but it seems like no matter what, they always came back to bite her in the ass!

With a sign, she moves ahead only to see that a large door is blocking the path!

“God dammit!” She hisses and punches the door as if it would open in an instant from the slightest impact.

“Susie, language...” Ralsei anxiously mumbled, but Susie seemed to ignore what Ralsei was saying. Instead she’s continued to explode angrily, mostly talking to herself when she had spoke her next words.

“I don’t want to have to do puzzles to get around! The castle was already exhausting enough!!”

Rouxls was observing this puzzle as closely as he could. It seemed far more complex than puzzles he’s dealt with previously! He wouldn’t give up though despite the complexity, after all he _was_ the Duke of Puzzles! He truly believed he could find a way to solve this and maybe even more ways to solve it than just one! To him, it wouldn’t be far too much of a problem, he’d get it in the snap of a finger. 

When he heard Susie’s words of anguish, it motivated him his desire to solve it even further! With a pompous smile on his face, Rouxls stood up tall and proud. “This won’t beest a probleme f’r the Duke of Puzzles! Now watch-“ He walks closer to the puzzle, his foot now hovering on a tile. “-And learne!” 

He then places his foot right on that tile in an instant only to realize it did nothing! Maybe it could work if he stepped on it again? After all, the second time is a charm!  
...  
Still nothing! _Egad!_

He tries walking onto the two tiles adjacent to him only to be disappointed that it still didn’t work! He was close to tearing his own hair out!

Susie’s patience was also getting thinner by the minute, Rouxls’ attempts caused her to place a hand on her face and make a sigh that boomed across the Tom. “Can we all just stand on each and every tile so we can get through this already?”

“Susie-“ Ralsei interrupted, “You know puzzles don’t work like that! We have to figure out how the puzzle works, that’s the only situation that’ll work!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Susie rolled her eyes, not truly paying any mind to what was said. “But I’m getting so sick of puzzles! Kris can you-“

She turns to look at Kris, only to see that they’ve managed to solve the puzzle and open the door by themself in seconds. Needless to say, she was speechless and her jaw was agape! Shaking away her shock, she talks once more.

“...Okay... I’m _so_ glad you’re our friend!” She exclaimed as she walked through the door. Rouxls seemed a little disappointed he wasn’t able to solve this puzzle; but it’s okay! He could easily solve the next one - right?

However, he never did get that chance. As they moved through a variety of areas and puzzles ranging from spike traps, levers, and cracks in the ground, Kris solved them in seconds. But oh well, at least he was gathering information to make the best puzzles in his universe!

Oddly enough, there were no enemies planning to attack them in sight! However, there was these talkative creatures called Frogits, which Kris and Ralsei befriended in an instant. Somethings called Looxes were also lurking around the area and became their friends too. However, when it came to Looxes, Rouxls was afraid of them. When he first saw one he leaped backwards, causing both Lancer and Susie to laugh. Next time another showed up, Ralsei and Kris promised to ‘protect’ Rouxls no matter what.

But it was a mystery why these creatures rather socialize than fight - what happened that made them so kindhearted?

...Was there a hero in this universe too? Only time could tell that fact. But by the looks of it, this mystery was going to be solved quicker than they think!

After they’ve moved around this minuscule area, they managed to stumble across a tiny adobe. 

They wonder just who it belongs to, but the sign tacked onto the house has letters far too indistinguishable to recognize due to the wear. But without further ado, they make their way inside of the house.

Kris was the first to step in, noting that the home had given off an oddly familiar vibe that encouraged them to explore every nook and cranny of this house. When they make their way across the living room area, they’re stopped in their tracks when they come across a very familiar chair.

“...Chariel?”

They instantly run on over to sit on the chair, meanwhile as Kris did that, Susie scoffed at the ridiculous name for it.

“Chariel...? Really!? It’s a chair, Kris! Do you ever listen to teach when she talks?”

Kris scowled in annoyance, tempted to snap back at Susie but instead they chose to maturely explain the origins of the chair’s name.

“Mom named her chair Chariel. She’s always came up with weird names and puns for things.”

They sunk deeper in the plush chair as they continued to sit on it. As they did, they had really begun to realize that this feels exactly like their mom’s favorite living room chair! Before they could savor the feelings of nostalgia with this ‘Chariel’ for too long, they realize that they should search for a special place right now! It was the place their mom would always go to make those delicious butterscotch cinnamon pies, the kitchen!

They leap off the chair, then go search for the house’s special place without a word.

Everyone follows Kris but Lancer, who just hopped into the chair Kris was sitting in exclaiming “It’s mine now!”

While this chair isn’t the Chariel that Kris knows, that chair didn’t seem to appreciate sudden claims of ownership.

Meanwhile on Kris’ side of the house, they’re opening cabinets and rummaging through pots and pans. After searching through the ware of monstrous sizes, they find exactly what they were expecting; a pie tin!

“I know this pie tin too well... Moms always used a tin that looked just like this for her pies. It’s the same exact size.”

“Aren’t you overthinking a little Kris? This might not be your mom’s house, even if things seem to be really similar!” Ralsei stared down at Kris with a look of confusion, “I mean- you might not be wrong, but we don’t know for sure...”

“I don’t know either.” Kris admits, “But there’s so many similarities. It’s weird.”

Kris didn’t bother putting the things away and instead rushed to head into the other rooms. 

While Kris did that, Ralsei started putting the pots and pans back in the cupboard, with Rouxls joining in after Ralsei asked for his help.

After stepping in Toriel’s room, Kris ran out with a book to show to the others.

“I found a book. It’s mom’s book. No doubt about it. She wrote her name in the book and there’s a ton of cheesy puns in it.”

“Puns?” Lancer hopped off of the chair and instantly stumbled over, “Can I see?!”

“...” Kris clutched on the book tighter than intended after Lancer asked that question. They weren’t sure if they even wanted to give Toriel’s book to anyone for the time being since it seemed to be a prized possession of her’s. But eventually, they come to a decision after thinking about it and decide that they’ll let Lancer look at the book for a while. “Just look at this page and don’t do anything else.”

They hand Lancer the book with the page that mentions a pun about a skeleton being lonely, it instantly causes Lancer to roll on the floor laughing!

“What’s so funny?” Susie asks, then snatches the book and reads the page Lancer left off on. Usually she wasn’t one for puns, but this caused her to erupt in laughter and throw the book on the floor!

“Your mother may has't a plenty amount of verbal intellect if she can maketh an audience chortle, Kris.” Rouxls switched his gaze from Suzie and Lancer to Kris, then he turns it back onto the book. “I must see it for myself now.” He picks up the book that has been dropped down on the ground and reads that hilarious page. Soon, he too is chuckling in hysterics and tearing up from laughter! He can’t even say anything else to Kris because he was laughing so much! So he just places the book gently on the ground as he’s having the best laugh in his life!

Ralsei was rather curious about the contents as well, so he picked it up and read through it. His laughter ends up more gentle than the others, he only quietly giggles as he places the book back in Kris’ hands.

Kris realizes it this moment that they’re surrounded by a group of pun lovers. More specifically, a lover of their mom’s puns. ...Well, if their mom ever needed encouragement when it came to her jokes, he could always enforce this group to help with that.

“That was hilarious, Kris! Your mom has talent!” Ralsei says as he wipes a tear from his eye. “But anyways, before we get distracted..” His tempo changes as he calms himself down from that high, “...Did you find anything else?”

“No, not really.” They shake their head, “There’s a kid’s room here and a room that’s still being renovated. I haven’t seen any other indicators on what this universe might be, except for the fact my mom’s here for some reason.”

“Strange...” Ralsei’s tapping at his cheek in thought, “Maybe this isn’t a different universe but a different timeline?”

“Maybe. I’m going to head downstairs.”

After they say that, they’re instantly walking down towards the basement. They seem to notice an open door right away, one that looked exactly like the one they walked into before. Seeing that, they went back upstairs to inform the others. “Found an exit.”

“You heard Kris!” Ralsei exclaims, “Let’s get going!”

And so, the others followed and everyone went down the basement. Then they walked through that door once more, as they walked, they noted there wasn’t a pitch black darkness. Instead, they were greated by snow. A _lot_ of snow. You could say they were... _snowed in_. 

“Let’s have a snowball fight!” Lancer exclaimed.

“That can wait until after we’re done!” Ralsei replies in a similar manner to how one would lecture a child.

“Awww!” Lancer’s facial expression deflates almost like a balloon, then it quickly inflated back up at the promise. “Okay!”

Then began their journey across the snowy landscape, as they trekked along, more puzzles awaited them! Rouxls had jotted down more puzzle concepts in his new notebook (that he bought at the store here) and everyone had made some new friends!

Of course, after all this was done and over with, Lancer finally got to have the snowball fight he wanted! However, in the end it resulted in poor Ralsei being absolutely pelted! Ralsei had to be wrapped up in a blanket for hours, even with a spell that’d calm symptoms of freeze wasn’t able to help him in this situation!

But one way or another, everyone had been affected by this snowball fight and they all had to buy winter clothes and stay warm. Since it was getting late, they decided to buy a room for the night and rest there.

The next day, their adventure across this new realm had continued! After visiting this little village, their travels started to go by drastically. This was mainly because there didn’t seem to be anything of interest. They had walked across a waterfall, then a volcanic landscape, and soon an abandoned building covered with spider webs. Now? They arrive at a resort called MTT Resorts. 

It’s a strange name to process at first, but after meeting some fans and an angered cat working a fast food job, it seemed to stand for Mettaton. Mettaton was a rather infamous idol and actor from the underground, known for his charming vocals, daunting looks, and extravagant performances! Though nowadays, performances seemed to be above the surface now thanks to a human child named Frisk. Apparently they had helped bring both monsters and humans together and helped break apart the barrier that separated the both realms for so long. Hearing words from many of the monsters still down here, it seemed like a lot of monsters had now moved to the surface. However, some were far too attached to home or still had their biases against humans that they didn’t want to leave just yet.

Frisk was a name heard plenty of times on their adventure, but there was still a lot they didn’t know! They only knew that this ‘Frisk’ was a kindhearted child donning a striped sweater! There was also a fact that many monsters would mistake Kris for Frisk during their travels. It made Kris couldn’t help but wonder - was Frisk the Kris of this timeline? They definitely wanted to check up with them to make sure, since the entrance to the surface seemed to be so close maybe they could right now!

But before they could do that, they would have to budge Rouxls first. Right now Rouxls seemed to be a little too fixated on the marble water fountain in the shape of Mettatons’ square form.

“The similarity to a Rubix Cube is far too uncanny!” He scratches his chin as he leans the furthest he can to get a better look at the statue, eyeing it intently. “Thou tells me no monster has the gall to attempte to solve it?”

“Well I’d love to poke MTT in the face as much as you do, pal!” The cat who had apparently went by the name Burgerpants took a quick drag from his cig in annoyance. “But that’d get me fired or WORSE! I could get the entire monster population on my case! I already deal with so much stress, does it look like I need more?!” He shouts, his facial expression turning into something ugly and vengeful. It seemed like a habit of his that the others had noticed while speaking to him, and it was a _horrendous_ one at that.

“Man, you’re worse than the pizza guy back home that looks just like you!” Susie exclaimed, “Does this Mettaton guy work you to the bone or something?”

“Yeah! Every day it’s hours and hours of work! I cant believe people still come here to the resort when everyone pretty much migrated months ago!” His facial expression calmed itself after a quick pause, “Oh well, when I finally get a job on the surface, that guy’s gonna regret it! The next person hired will be the one who have to deal with whatever shit he has to—“

All of a sudden, a beeping noise filled the halls and Burgerpants’ peeved face morphed into one of surprise as he looked at his watch.

“Oh crap!” Burgerpants shouted, “Breaks over, gotta go!” He quickly waved at the group and ran back to his fast food joint, “BYE!”

One could hear the slam of the door gyrate across the room. After that, there was only pure silence now aside from the water from the water fountain and the contemporary ambience playing across the building. Kris had decided now they should take this as a time to finally continue exploring like they had wanted.

“Let’s get going.” 

“...Yeah...” Susie replied awkwardly.

The group then started walking into the CORE. As they did, Rouxls finally moved away from the Rubix Cube that was ‘Mettaton’ and started heading alongside them. However, he couldn’t help but glance once more at the statue. Just what was he?  
One way or another, he was definitely going to solve the MTT Rubix Cube puzzle! That’s was now his true mission; aside from building his amazing puzzle of course!

After a few turns and movements from the group, they were able to get inside one of the elevators. It was only sheer luck that they were able to get through all this in one piece without any worries or battles! Maybe this was because there was no need for anymore barriers or protection in the CORE?Well, possibly. The group didn’t seem to know for certain.

Once they walked into the new area they noticed something strange - it was another house like Toriel’s!

Kris had rushed right in as soon as they made that realization in their head. As they moved, they noticed this house bared more similarities to the home they had lived in. Just what _was_ this?

Was this the house ‘Frisk’ and Asriel had lived at before? If this was like Kris’ universe, then maybe Toriel and Asgore had divorced too? They didn’t seem to get much information about this universe’s Toriel and the only things Kris really knew about this Asgore was that he was the king of the underground. That alone was something Kris couldn’t get used to no matter what, because how could their father be a king? He was always a man that seemed more like a family guy that gardened as a hobby and didn’t seem attuned to both politics and hierarchies alike. Sure he was a hardworking man, but could he really care and control an enormous population of monsters? 

One way or another, knowing that his father, his mother, and even ‘Burgerpants’ had existed in this universe only made them come to a realization that this isn’t another universe at all. But instead - this is was another timeline altogether.

Which means that they should go look for the others. Firstly, Asriel, Frisk, Toriel, And Asgore. Then when they know they’ve found everyone that was important for them, they could search for some other familiar faces like Alphys and Undyne.

All those thoughts aside, Kris continued their exploration in this new home. The first thing they found was a room with a fireplace, with yet another chair like the one they found at the other place. Kris doesn’t try to bother pulling Lancer off this time, because they’re far too busy rummaging through the books. As they rummage, they find a scrapbook filled with a variety of pictures. 

The pictures were that of a family, more specifically, Asgore and Toriel. 

“They weren’t wrong.” Kris moves a finger across a sepia photograph with a small goat child and a young kid that had their face hidden by an enormous amount of buttercups. That kid had a striped shirt, just like them. “A human did show up here.”

As their eyes dance around on the pictures, they notice ink letters engraved into one of the pictures that had that kid in them and they see a name that surprises them. They knew about Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel, yes. They knew them well. However, who in the world was this... Chara? Kris’ face has always been hidden, but if one could see it, they were raising an eyebrow at all of this.

“This isn’t Frisk. This is someone named ‘Chara’“

“Chara? That’s a weird name!” Lancer exclaims, “Almost sounds like charcoal!”

“...Or character?” Ralsei replies.

“Come on! It has to be a mash of names! Maybe chalk... Raphael...?” Susie pondered.

“I got it... Chalk Ralsei!” Lancer snapped his fingers and the grin on his face widened. “They took ‘cha’ from chalk and maybe they knew the other Ralsei so they used ‘ra’ from his name!”

“Perfect!” Susie threw that grin back then turned to give it to Ralsei as well. “Guess you have a chalk sibling now, Ralsei!”

Ralsei was at a complete loss of words right now. Meanwhile Kris was peeved because it seemed like everyone but him was getting off track. In an instant, they spoke up.

“The name isn’t important, guys.” Kris says with a sigh, “I’m saying that this is all really weird. A lot of people from home exist here, yet many of don’t exist either. I thought Frisk would be just like me and they’d be living with either dad or mom, but this just throws my theory off track.”

“Didn’t someone we talk to mention about humans falling down here often... Maybe Chara was one of them?” Ralsei’s expression became glum when he started to remember what he had heard had happened to the other humans. He hated to have to tell this to Kris, he really did. But it was something that had to be mentioned. “If that’s the case, we won’t be able to speak with them... I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kris’ expression seemed to be flat. They didn’t feel much for the human, but they felt for their family members that definitely existed in this universe. “What’s more important now is finding Frisk, Asriel, my mom, and Asgore. Maybe they could explain things a little better so we can all understand.”

“Right!” Ralsei nodded optimistically. 

After that, Kris finished skimming through the books and placed them neatly in the book case. Then they place a hand on the ground to balance themselves as they get up. “Just gotta check one more place. Then we can get going.”

Even with evidence out there in the open, they still wanted to search for a bedroom. More specifically a bed room Chara and Asriel had probably shared. They didn’t know much about the Asriel of this timeline, but maybe he could learn more if they searched around in there?

Well, it wasn’t much.

Kris could find plushes similar to the ones that were in their— well, now just Kris’ room at home. Sometimes they forget that the Asriel they knew back home was in college. It was still hard to process...

Their fingers move around the picture frame laying on the table, they looked to be a very happy family. Just like Kris’...

Their eyes dance over to the closet right next to the table, seeing it now, they go to open it. What’s inside it causes them to flinch in surprise! The shirts...

Seemed to be the same one that Kris was wearing!

They just can’t tell! Were they Chara in this universe? They wish they knew the truth! This was now sending a lot of questions in their head! Kris instantly stepped out of the room and walked towards Ralsei. “I found shirts in there. They look just like mine.”

“Is that so?” Ralsei’s eyes widened with interest, “Could this mean - “Chara” could be you?”

“I don’t know yet. Wish I did.” Kris replied. “But let’s get going. I just want to find someone that’ll help figure that out.”

Without a word, Ralsei and Kris made a move on. Then after they get everyone once more, they make their step through a corridor. It’s a rather nice blend of orange and yellows, almost the same color as buttercups! Kris could tell their dad definitely did own the castle if it weren’t for the buttercups that seemed to be littered across the entrance to the throne room.

Once they take their final glances inside and leave the throne room, they’re met with yet another gigantic door.

“Here it is Kris,” Ralsei stared at the door in front of them, spinning his heel and turning back towards Kris. “The door to surface. Are you ready?”

“...” Kris nodded and stared at it. “Yeah.”

“Everyone else ready?”

Everyone responded positively one by one. As they had finished, Kris moved in front of everyone and started walking into the door. Then followed the rest of them, ready to enter the Surface. They seem to get into yet another tunnel just like they were in when they were just entering this realm! However, this time around they had to climb lots to get to where they wanted to go! It was rather excruciating and they had to take breaks, but they were able to make it in the end! After they had moved plenty of steps away from the mountainous landscape, they finally arrived at an enormous city!

Kris and Susie were extremely comfortable being in a setting like this, however, the others were quite baffled!

Ralsei saw a group of humans walk by, when he had caught a glance of them, he instantly ran to hide behind Kris. Kris couldn’t help but chuckle at that while giving Ralsei a gentle pat on his hat. “It’s okay. They’re not going to hurt you.”

“...Right, right.” Ralsei nodded sheepishly embarrassed over the glances and now Kris’ head pat.

“Man! These humans look sooo weird!”  
“Kris, thee did look strange enough at first, but these humans? One is not sure what to thinke!”

Kris didn’t reply to Rouxls slight insult, instead they were more focused on where to go. But alas, it was hard to come to a decision when there just seemed to be so many houses and buildings! They didn’t know where to start! Their eyebrows knot together and their fingers pinch their bridge in annoyance- where would they go first if they barely knew much about their family from this timeline to begin with?

It was going to take a lot of wandering around, that’s for sure.

Meanwhile as Kris is struggling, Rouxls notices a flyer with a very familiar face on it - that face was no other but Mettaton in his box like form! Rouxls squinted and searched the flyer to see that this square was going to have a theater performance at 6 o’ clock at an auditorium! Rouxls didn’t know what time it was right now, but that wouldn’t stop him! He wasn’t going to stop only because of something ridiculous as the concept of time! To him, his quest had no time limit!

“...Well!” Rouxls placed the flyer into his pocket and cleared his throat to get the group’s attention. “I’m afraide we will have to maketh a split in our journey. I have a Rubix Cube I neede to find!”

Lancer is the first to reply out of the group. Lancer isn’t sure how to feel about his lesser dad’s obsessive antics, but he encourages him either way!  
“You have a good time trying to catch Mr. Rubix Cube on Wheels lesser dad. We’ll meet you back here after we do some exploring!”

“Oh I sure shall! I can imagineth all the fame I shall receiveth when I do!” He replied with enthusiasm, “Thou can go have a jolly time catching goats now, tata!” He quickly waves then makes a move on to walk to the auditorium close by. Thankfully it was easy to spot for Rouxls because the auditorium’s name was shown in big bold letters right in front of him!

As he made his way inside, Rouxls had to admit it was a tad bit overwhelming to be stuck in a gigantic pile with both humans and monsters alike. But thankfully he was able to get a ticket with the G he had on hand and get an up front seat for Mettaton’s performance! It was absolutely perfect for the plan he had in mind! With a front seat, Rouxls could easily run up to him and solve the complexities that were engraved into his head!

Commence plan: Solve Puzzle MTT.

START!


End file.
